Curiosity Killed The Dog
by kilalachibi14
Summary: Kagome is a freshman in the college that she always wanted to go to. Though she's excited to be there with all her friends will a silver head youkai make even happier or will he make her life a living hell? Read to find out. lemons
1. Default Chapter

Kilalachibi14

What's up my peepz! Hey, there! This is a great fanfic by yours truly. Okay, I've been very busy with school and stuff. Those teachers keep giving us to much homework! I mean what do they think we are anyways, robots. RIGHTTT! That's only in the anime series Chobits. Dream on teachers. Well enjoy my new fanfic. Please send some nice reviews.

Chapter One: First Meeting

Kagome had just turn 18 and was really happy that she was going to Harukau University. It was the perfect University for her. The school was huge and had every class you could ever dream of taking. Since her old high school took a tour around the University for those interested in going there the upcoming year, she has been really excited! Kagome rolled out of bed and stretched her arms. She let a quick yawn out and ran quickly to the bathroom. Kagome took a shower, washed her hair, blowed dryed it, brushed her teeth, and left the bathroom quickly to get to her room. Kagome was in such a rush she accidentally knocked Sota down. Her younger brother Sota was eleven years old and was getting taller with each coming year.

Sota: Hey! Watch where your going sis!

Kagome: (Yells) Sorry, Sota! But, I have to hurry! Today's my first day at the University. So hurry up and get dressed so I can drop you of at school!

Sota sighs and says "Kay"!

Fifteen minutes pass as Kagome comes downstairs with two suitcases of luggage. She is wearing pink lace spagetti strap tee shirt and a khaki mini skirt. She had on waterproof mascara with light pink eyeshadow on. She was also wearing white gym shoes. Sota and Kagome's grandpa were already sitting at the kitchen table finishing their breakfast. When they saw the suitcases Kagome had in her hands. Her grandpa choke at the sight of seeing suitcases in Kagome's hands. Coughing he said,

Grandpa: Wha, Kagome where are those suitcases going?

Kagome: Grandpa, I'm going to stay in dorms at the university this year.

Grandpa (Screams) What!

Sota: Calm down granps, she going to be back on holidays!

**Her grandpa starts crying loudly**

Kagome: Come on grandpa! It's not all that bad! (She smiles as she says it)

Sota: Yeah, and think about it. That means there will be an extra room in the house! (That was when Kagome's mom decided to join the conversation)

Kag's Mom: Oh no, there won't be an extra room in the house. That room alone belongs to Kagome and that room will be there for Kagome when she wishes to visit.

Kagome: Thanks, Mom! (Kagome hugs her mother on last time at least until she comes back home)" Come on Sota let's go!"

Kag's Mom: Wait! (She reaches for a white box sitting on the counter) I baked these this morning, you can take them as going away gift!

Kagome sat down her suitcases and looked at the box. Then almost automatically she knew what was in the box it was chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting. She recognized the scent so perfectly that she didn't even need to look inside the box.

Kagome smiled though tears started cloud her view. She muttered a soft "Thanks" and handed the box to Sota. Then picked her suitcases and they left the house to the car that was parked outside of the entrance to the shrine. The car was a brand new dark blue Navigator. It was like a dream come true. It was a nice interior which contained a tape and CD player + Radio. A cell phone charger and rest by the steering wheel. The front windows had clear glass and the two back windows had tinted glass. Kagome eagerly wanted to pick up her best friends Sango and Ayame. Not just them but her cousin Kikyo. She was really popular in high school, but so was Kagome. She knew that Kikyo probably got a ride from her boyfriend Inuyasha. How she hated him! He always seemed to say something mean or played a really mean joke on her whenever he had the chance. Then after, he would just play it off like he did nothing wrong. When she told Kikyo about his conniving ways she wouldn't believe her. But he won't get to her this year! Besides she's got to do a lot more studying this year. Kagome puts her suitcases in the trunk of her car. Then goes around to the driver's side and gets in. Sota was already in there carefully munching on a cupcake he took out before asking Kagome. Which didn't make her mad because she was in too much of a good mood to get upset about that.

She drove Sota to his elementary school and dropped him off in front of the building. Since all the students had to wait outside to be picked up every students' head turned to look at the Navigator. All of them were in awe as they watched Sota climb out of the front seat and hugged Kagome good-bye (Not knowing that everyone was watching). Kagome pulled off and Sota waved good-bye. When he turned around he was kind of embarrassed to see every eye at Tokedmia Elementary School was staring at him even the teachers. Sota just took a deep breath and walked over to his friends. Then the attention was no longer on him or at least to his knowledge. Well let's get back to Kagome shall we. Kagome sat at a red light when her cell phone began to ring so she attaches her headset to her cell phone and puts it on her head. She pushes the talk button.

Kagome: Hello.

Sango: Hey there!

Kagome: Sango! Are you already at the school?

Sango: Yep! Where are you?

The traffic light turns green and Kagome drives down the street towards the University.

Sango: Hello! Kagome, are you still there?

Kagome: Oh, sorry Sango. I've just entered the parking lot. I've found a good spot and….Bingo! I'm parked.

Sango: Great! Then just met at the main entrance with the others.

(There are some smooching noises in the background)

Sango:(Sounding irratated) Kikyo! Inuyasha! For the love of Christ! Will you two take you PDA's somewhere else!

(Kikyo and Inuyasha stop kissing)

Inuyasha: Well, Sango why don't you take your fucking conversation elsewhere if your that annoyed!

Sango: I'm not usually annoyed when you two are usually making out but come on its been five min. already!

Inuyasha: Sheesh, I have to get to class see ya baby!

**Kisses Kikyo good-bye**

Kikyo waves good-bye

Sango: Thank God! Well, I just see you when you get to the main entrance!

Kagome: Which is in three seconds considering that I am walking towards you.

They both hang up their cell phones and run towards eachother and embrace. Soon Kikyo and Ayame join the moment also embracing. Kagome: SO we need to go to the library to find out whom we're shacking up with right!

Kikyo: Right, let's get going before it gets crowded.

**They all start for the library. Each smiling ear to ear. Meanwhile Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga watch as the girls walk past them in the hallway. **

**Sesshomaru: Freshman..(Looking at Kagome)**

**Kouga: Man, oh man are those some hot freshman!**

**Miroku: Yes, indeed! Especially that one right there(Pointing to Sango)**

**Well, that's The End for now……Who will be shacked up with Who? I don't know (Mwhaaaahaaa) But if you realllllly want to know keep reading for the next chapter! When I update it. Pleazzze send me some good reviews on this story bye bye.**


	2. Chapter Two: Dorm mates

Kilalachibi14

Chapter Two: Dorm mates

What' up im not going to talk as much as I usually do. I talk too much and I am trying to break the habit! Hey, that's like the song by Linkin Park. I'm breaking the habit tonight doo, doo, doo, See there I go again talking well no singing. Well here is the rest of the story so far. Enjoy :

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo entered the doors of the library. They all sighed in relief as they looked around and found that there was no one there except the librarian. Sango walked up to the librarian desk and asking very politely like an innocent young lady. "Excuse me Miss, could you tell me where the listing for dorm students are?" The librarian smiled at the sweet sound voice of hers and said, "Yes, it over there on the second bookshelf". She pointed to the bookshelf and all of the girls looked in that direction. Sango whispered a soft thank you and they all walked over to the list. Kagome was the first to step up and look. She turned around to the others with a smile on her face. "Guess what you guys, she said with that stupid smile still on her face. The others didn't answer but waited until Kagome finished. "Well, Sango and I are in the same dorm with eachother but sharing it with two other guys. And Kikyo and Ayame you two are sharing dorms with eachother accompanied by Inuyasha and some other guy." All smiled excitedly until Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga rudely push through them to get to the list. Miroku being the pervert that he is touches Sango's butt while passing. Sango reacts with a reflex and trips Miroku causing him to fall flat on his face. Sesshomaru completely ignores him and continues to look at the list. After only one minute Sesshomaru faces Kouga and Miroku (now standing up) Sesshomaru face looks very serious face. Kagome stared at his face and was getting woozy just looking at his features. He was tall, beautiful golden eye, godly like sliver hair that flowed over his, muscle bound shoulders. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was too sexy for words. Sesshomaru started," Kouga you will be sharing a dorm with Inuyasha his girlfriend Kikyo and some other girl. Your free to touch that other girl but Kikyo's off limits." "Otherwise Miroku, you and I will be sharing a room with two girls as well. Hopefully those girls will be of our standards and not ugly." Each girl's faces go blank except Kikyo. Ayame says out loud, "Did he just sell me short? Kagome and Sango say, "Did he just call me ugly". Sesshomaru now acknowledging what Kagome, Sango, and Ayame say, turns towards them with an annoyed look on his face.

Sesshomaru: Excuse me, but I do believe it is rude to listen to other people's conversations.

Kagome: Excuse me, but I do believe it is rude to insult people you don't know.

Sesshomaru: Unless you are included in the conversation upon men such as us, you are not included in this conversation.

Kagome: Oh yeah!

Sesshomaru stood in awe of Kagome's beauty. She had wavy dark brown hair, crème colored skin, dark brown eyes to match her hair, a good breast size, and curves in the right places. The most amusing thing that caught his eyes was that look she got in her eyes when she was angry. He had decided to himself that was going to make her, his mate. But in the meanwhile he was going to have some fun toying with her. Kagome notice how he had those cold, golden eyes upon her. Searching up and down. The pervert she thought to herself. "He's probably thinking about to! Well he's not going to get a piece of me! I'll die before I have sex with him. Kagome was getting more furious by the minute. Kagome turns towards Sango and the others.

Kagome: Come on, you guys we have to get settled in before it gets late! Besides…(She turns at Sesshomaru) we don't have time to deal with bastards right now. She then turns and walks away, leaving Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru stunned. As the girls leave the library….

Kouga: Di. Did she just call us BASTARDS!

Miroku: I do believe she did. (Calmly)

Sesshomaru: She'll regret the day she said that!

Miroku: What are you going to do Sesshomaru?

Kouga: Yeah, don't do anything to drastic. I kind of like that feisty one.

Sesshomaru: In good time I will come up with something to show her whose boss. But for now lets go to our new dorms. Since my father is Owner of this school and lots of other things. We've arranged our dorms to be of the finest! So, the lucky girls who got paired up with us will be…. pampered to their hearts content.

Sesshomaru and the other two leave the library for their dorms, Meanwhile in the elevator. Kagome screams really loud and the others have to cover their ears. 'Kagome what is your problem"! Sango yells. Kagome finally snaps back to reality and sees Sango's worried but annoyed face in front of her. Kagome just laughs it off like it was nothing. Sango and the others were not fooled. Sango grabs Kagome's hair and Kikyo snatches Kagome's purse and Ayame steps in front of Kagome. 'You're not going to leave this elevator until you tell us the truth!" Ayame screamed. Kagome knew she wasn't going to win this fight. "Okay, okay! I'm still mad at that guy for calling me ugly. I mean who does he think he is!' She mocks Sesshomaru. "You are not included in this con.ver.sation!' "Come on, Kagome. We know he was wrong but do you really have to scream our ears off'!' Kikyo said. Kagome thought about and Kikyo was right she shouldn't stay mad at someone she doesn't know. It's just isn't worth it. The elevator door opens and the gang walks out. Sango had no idea what the room number was for their dorm. "Kagome, do you remember the dorm number for the dorms?' asks Sango. Kagome sighed. "Of course I do ours is 416, Kikyo and Ayame yours is 417 across the hall from ours. "That sounds simple enough and just think we'll be just like neighbors' Ayame adds in. Kagome suddenly stops with a sweat drop running down her face. The others stop as well when they realized the problem. Kikyo starts, "Kagome you did get the key for the dorms… didn't you? Kagome knew she was in trouble now because angry eyes were now upon her. "Ehh ……

Kagome had to change the subject quickly. "Hey guys look there's our dorms.' She runs towards the doors in the middle of the hall. Kagome isn't watching where she is going and accidentally runs into Sesshomaru. Kagome falls backwards on the ground. "Wench". As Kagome looks up she sees Sesshomaru standing in front of her with a annoyed expression on his face. "Kagome", Sango cries out as she runs to help her friend up. From a distance they hear someone calling, "Sesshomaru"! Kagome looks past Sesshomaru to see who it was being so loud. To her disliking it was Inuyasha her arched rival. Inuyasha spots Kagome on the ground and couldn't help but smile it was the perfect time to tease her. "Well, well what do we have here? Can't you control yourself, Kagome? Inuyasha says with a grin because he knew that Kagome couldn't resist saying something back. "Control myself from what?" Kagome says clutching her fist. Inuyasha continues. "Controlling yourself from falling for a guy like me.' Kagome yells, "Why would I fall for an ASS like you!" Inuyasha turns around and pats his butt. "Because my ass is nicely round, soft, and muscular"! Everyone is annoyed at this point. Kikyo walks up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you have the key for the dorm?' She says in a flirty voice. Inuyasha just loves the way Kikyo does that. Inuyasha reaches for his pocket and pulls out the key for the dorm. "Yeah, here it is", smiles as if having a key made him smarter. "Great!' Kikyo snatching the key from his hand and unlocks the door. Calling back to Ayame, "Come on, we need to start unpacking before it gets to late'. Kikyo goes inside the dorm and Ayame follows pushing past Inuyasha almost making him fall. "Wait, Kikyo"! Inuyasha says while following the two girls into the dorm.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru face as he stared coldly at the closing door beside him. But soon enough Sesshomaru eyes soon fell coldly upon her. "Uhh", Kagome felt very uncomfortable under Sesshomaru's gaze. But before she could get out what she wanted to say, Sango steps towards Sesshomaru who immediately put his gaze on her. "Excuse me, but which dorm number will you be staying in? I know it's like none of my business…Sesshomaru cuts her off. "I'll be staying in dorm number 416", Sesshomaru says coolly. Sango face immediately lights up. "Well, you wouldn't happen to have a key with you, would you?", Sango asked excitedly. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome and pulled out of his pocket a key with the numbers 416 inscribed on it. Sango jumps up and down with joy. Sesshomaru immediately becomes annoyed and says, "Will you please control your excitement?" Sango stops jumping up and down and turns a bright red clearly embarrassed of what she had just done. Sesshomaru walks up and unlocks the door to their dorm. Then disappears in the dorm. Sango can't wait and grabs the panicking Kagome into the dorm room. Kagome starts to say wait but stops when she sees the inside. Kagome stood in shock as she looked at their dorm. I was huge! Well, it was a little larger than the other dorms but whoa! It has a huge kitchen in the middle and a small living room with a huge big screen TV with a PS2 and games scattered all over the floor. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who was looking at the mess his brother and friends had made in the living room. Kagome takes her eyes off of the mess in the living room and turn towards Sesshomaru but keeps her eyes to the ground. "Umm, which room is mine", Kagome ask quickly (turning her head to the doors without making eye contact with Sesshomaru). Sesshomaru smirks but answers her question. "Your room is the first door. The one that is closer to the living room and the kitchen". "Where's your room?" Kagome asks without thinking. Oh, No, why am I asking where his room is she thought to herself. Sesshomaru answers in seductive voice. "Just to warn you my room is the door next to yours and is strictly off limits. Unless, I say otherwise! Tell your friend her room is the third door and she may want to lock it every now and then."(**Wonder why he would say that clue: perverted dorm mate) **Before she asks why he turns away and quickly goes into his room, slamming the door behind him. Geez what's his problem, Kagome thinks to her self. He's so secluded. She stretches and decides to prepare for the worst because she has to unpack her stuff. But, before she goes to the girls' locker room** (Well that's where the girls drop off their luggage) She** decides she wants to go take a look at her bedroom. Kagome goes to her bedroom and is utterly aghast! It was like a dream! There was a pink canopy over her bed, which had red silk sheets and pillows on it. A white wall cleared for hanging pictures up. A reading chair in the corner by her window, on a television with a DVD player and VCR in the other corner by a huge closet which was ready to be filled with her clothes and a mirror on the closet door. When she looked around she found her luggage all in ht e corner still in their bags. She ran to bathroom, which was by the far left side of her bed. It was huge! A big bathtub, sink with a mirror above it and plenty of space for setting up her make-up, and a toilet of course! She ran back out and jumped on her bed. She couldn't believe it! It was like a dream! This is going to be the greatest year ever! Her rejoicing was interrupted by Sango's screams. Kagome and Sesshomaru both poke their head out their doors at the same time to see Sango beating a figure with her fists. "Hentai!", Sango yells still hitting the figure in the face.

Miroku: IT WAS A MERE ACCIDENT MY LADY, OWW, PLEASE STOP OWW!

Sango: THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT! YOU PERV! I told you this room was occupied when you knocked, Miroku! I THOUGHT I HAD GOT RID OF YOU IN JR. HIGH!

(Hiding behind a chair)  
Miroku: AWW, SO YOU REMEMBER ME!

(Trying to pound Miroku but misses and knocks over a chair)  
Sango: OH I COULD I EVER FORGET THAT LECHERIOUS HAND OF YOURS!

**Sesshomaru can't take anymore of this and separates Sango from Miroku who was being strangled to death.**

Sesshomaru: Look, it's 10:34 pm. Let's retire and get some sleep. We have along day ahead of us.

(They all nod their head)

Miroku: But first a kiss goodnight from my darling Sango! (Makes smooching noises)

Sango: Miroku, you'll die if you even think about coming within three feet of me!

**They all go back to back to their rooms. Kagome pulls out of her pocket her cell phone and calls Sango quickly.**

Sango: Hello!

Kagome: Sango! Quick lock your door!

**Sango does what Kagome does and soon after the doorknobs starts to shake but won't twist all the way.**

Miroku: Awe, Come Sango you didn't have to lock your door! I won't bite!

Sango: The hell you will! GO AWAY MIROKU **whispers to Kagome **Thanks, Kagome and Goodnight!

Kagome: Goodnight!

**Soon Miroku gives up and is dragged and thrown into his room by Sesshomaru who is very annoyed and walking around in boxers with no shirt on. (Miroku didn't have a shirt on either) **

**Well that is it until later (Muhahahwaha) don't you just love that laugh! Later send nice reviews please! Peace**


	3. 1st Night on Campus

Kilalachibi14

Chapter Three

Hey, there people! I'm so happy today , Yeah! Just in case you are wondering yes I am Crazy. Well anyway here is more of my fanfic! Please if you have any questions bout this fanfic ask me in either in the reviews or email me!

Oh, yeah! Thanks for sending me reviews. I really enjoy them. Here's chapter three.

It is 7:03am and Kagome rolls over in her bed, still asleep. She is dreaming about five years ago… Inuyasha stares at the egg he was holding in his hand.

Inuyasha: Uhh, Kagome what do I do with this egg?

Kagome: (**sighs heavily)** Inuyasha, how hard is it to crack open egg and put it in the bowl?

Inuyasha: Hmm, let me repeat this so that you can understand, I DON'T COOK!

Nor do you have a brain…

They both look towards the kitchen doorway…(Excuse me, for this interruption but FYI the are at Inuyasha's house aka a mansion because basically his rich ) and see Sesshomaru standing there a in a silk blue button up shirt with one button at the top of his shirt unbuttoned gently exposing a little chest and blue jeans. He has a blue earring at the bottom of his ear and a diamond earring at the top of his earlobe. Kagome stood there as like in a trance looking at him and blushing slightly at the same time. Inuyasha had taken notice of Kagome's behavior and growls with annoyance of Sesshomaru's presence. He hated when his brother was around when he had friends from school over or "_girl friends_" particularly. They all ways ended up in a trance looking at him. "What the hell, are you doing here Sesshomaru! Sesshomarou smirks and takes a seat at the kitchen table. "To watch you cook, dear brother", he replies coolly. "Well, sorry to disappoint both of you, but I'm out of here. See ya, Kags." Inuyasha walks out of the kitchen. Kagome calls after him but he doesn't answer. Kagome puts her hand on her forehead and takes a deep breath. "Now, what am I going to do. The bake sale is tomorrow and I have to have the cookies ready by then! Plus, the fact that this is a grade!" "I'll help you". She looks over at Sesshomaru who is getting out of his chair. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that! I mean, it's nice of you to offer but I don't want to be wasting your time." Sesshomaru walks over to the counter and puts on the apron Inuyasha took off. "Don't worry, you won't be wasting my time and remember I offered to help you." An hour later Sesshomaru and Kagome finally finish up making the cookies **which are by the way chocolate** **chip** "Ah, finally the last batch is done," Kagome says exhausted. She leans against the counter. Sesshomaru looked at the tired Kagome and sees some cookie dough on Kagome's cheek. "Kagome, there's some cookie dough on your face. Kagome blushes with embarrasement. She grabs a rag. "Where", she asks. But, before she could wipe it Sesshomaru to her face in his hands and licks the cookie dough of her face causing her to turn red. "I got it for you." He chuckles, "you taste good." Releases his hands from her face. Kagome can hardly breath when suddenly Inuyasha walks into the kitchen. "Hey, are the cookies done yet, I'm hungry." Spot the cookies on the table and starts reaching for them when a spatula suddenly smacks Inuyasha hand away. "OWW!" Inuyasha screams. "Heh, I don't think so, you barely did any work! Besides if it wasn't for Sesshomaru. You and I both be failing right NOW! The anger in Kagome's voice scares Inuyasha to death and it's so scary he is hiding behind a chair to keep his distance. Now,**(turns towards Sesshomaru in a completely changed attitude. In a more shy and nice tone) **Umm, would you like to umm, taste some of the cookies before I go home." Sesshomaru smiles and leans into Kagome's ear making her blush. Inuyasha stands there looking confused. "No, thanks. I've already tasted the sweetest cookie of the batch. Kagome starts blushing and Sesshomaru starts to look deeply into her eyes. Their faces get closer and closer.. "Kagome, can I have a cookie now." Inuyasha says reaching for a cookie. "No!" Kagome yells and grabs Inuyasha by his neck, choking him. Sesshomaru waves good-bye and slowly disappears in thin air. "Wait", Kagome cries. She turns back to Inuyasha still choking him but even harder than before. " Damn, you Inuyasha! Why couldn't you let Sesshomaru and I kiss. You could have just stopped us before we started having sex. Inuyasha slowing disappears into thin air suddenly. "No" Kagome screams and is slowing waking up from her dream. "No", she moans in her sleep. "Why can't I kiss Sess..sho..ma…ru." Kagome open her eyes and looks around realizing it was just a dream. But then she hears, a buzzing sound in front of her. Standing there in her pj's is Sango holding a…a.. VIDEOCAMARA! "Oh, MY GOD!" Kagome screams! "You, didn't". Sango face suddenly cracks into a big smile. Sango mimics, "Why can't I kiss Sesshomaru? Hmm, I don't know Kagome but let's see what everyone else has to think about this." Kagome jumps out of her bed and lungs at Sango. But Kagome lunged to late because as soon as she moved. Sango ran out of Kagome's room and into her room, locking the door. "Sango"! Damn it, open the fuckin door! Sango! Kagome yells, beating on the door.** (Please take note that Kagome is wearing a pink strapped night gown with pink lace around the collar of the gown. The gown ends above mid-thigh, nothing is showing but is enough in Kagome's case. If a guy happened to walk out and see her. That would just really really turn him on.)** Sesshomaru in his room wakes up to Kagome's yelling. He sits up in his bed and growls. "What the… Sesshomaru gets out of his bed in his underwear and throws on his robe. He opens his door to find Kagome still pounding on the door. "Will stop making all that fuckin noi.. noi. nois.. nois. Sesshomaru couldn't finish his sentence. He was stunned. Never had he seen a girl look that sexy in his life. Kagome ignores Sesshomaru and continues to bang on the door. Sesshomaru is lost in a trance and can't move or take his eyes off of Kagome. Suddenly, there is aloud scream. Miroku being woken up with all the fuss to. Is rubbing up and down Kagome's smooth, flawless legs. "Oh, please. God must have sent you from heaven. Please come into my bedroom and bless me. It will only take a little while." Kagome still screaming,**(horrified screams)**tries to shake Miroku off her legs but nothing is working. At this point Sango opens her door with a baseball bat in her hand. Miroku looks up and suddenly freezes. He quickly lets go and tries to get to his room. But Sango is too quick and smacks on the head. "You keep your balls away from me and my friends or I'll knock them all the way to Saturn." With that Miroku crawls back into his room shutting the door behind him. "Now", Sango says turning to Kagome. "We need to get ready for school, today. Kagome gives up and drags herself to her room. Shutting and locking it. Sango and Sesshomaru both go into their rooms. Sesshomaru stops his closet and thinks only one thing. " I want that girl"…………………

Well how do you like the next chapter! Yah, I know its kind of short well at least short compared to what I usually write. Oh well Im tired. I have to go to a friend's birthday party whee!

**Inuyasha: Shut up! WHAT are you so happy about!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, she going to a b-day party!**

**Sesshomaru: Kagome, you looked so sexy in this chapter!**

**Kagome:Uhh,blushes**

**Inuyasha: Stop tryin to seduce her!**

**Kagome: SHUP UP INUYASHA!**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, indeed brother! Don't you have Kikyo!**

**Kikyo kisses Inuyasha's neck seductively..**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo…**

**Kilalachibi14: Kay, now I'm cutting this short! No sex scenes with InuKik!**

**  
Inuyasha: What! You're gonna make Sesshomaru do Kagome!'**

**Kilalachibi14: That's because this is my story!**

**  
(Everyone smiles except Kik and Inu)**

**Well, please send nice reviews! Pleaz it updated! **


	4. Beginning of the Day

Kilalachibi14

Chapter Four

I'm about to cry! I just spent about an hour playing my saxophone! Yes, people I play the saxophone and I am in band. So, there people you learned something new about me! Just for you info. I have been playing for FIVE years now. Wopee. Anyways thank you for writing reviews. I feel like I won a story award. Reviews are such good things. Here's Chapter four NOW (Muhahahawaha)! Oh, and someone asked me a question on one of the reviews so if you would like to know the answer. You will see it at the end of the chapter!

Sesshomaru stood in front of his very expensive wardrobe closet. He stood in silence and couldn't believe what he just thought. "I want her', was he losing his mind! "You know you want her, why try and deny it". That little voice in his head called his concience said. "Get out of my mind! I shall not fill myself with these horrific thoughts". The little voice would not give in. "You can't send me away, you fool! I am your conscience! The living part of you. Go on what are you waiting for? You know you want to feel that flawless skin of hers. Taste those delicious cherry lips and inhale her cherry blossom scent!" Sesshomaru had enough of his conscience. He got that little voice all the way into the back of his mind. He had made up is mind about what he was going to wear.

A black long sleeve shirt and some blue jeans with chains hanging from them. He chose to wear black converses** (This is my friend's idea; I had nothing to with it. She's evil) **He quickly put them on and garnished himself with good-smelling cologne. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He smirked and opened his door, which was by the kitchen. No sooner had he opened the door that he heard an eardrum-popping scream coming from Kagome's room. He could hear the sound of things being turned over as she rushed around the room. "Damn it! It's my first day of college and I can't find my fucking outfit. Where's my makeup! Where's my purse! Damn! Damn! Kagome went screaming throughout her room. Sesshomaru went into the living room where Miroku and Sango were currently sitting playing video games. Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch behind them and decided to watch them play.

Soon, Kagome emerged from her room into the living room wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with her stomach showing nicely. White tennis shoes with sliver stripes on the sides. She wore a blue miniskirt and a matching pink hat to match her shirt. A demy blue purse to match her skirt. Large silver hoop earrings with cherry red lipgloss. She was a real sight for sore eyes. Sesshomaru felt the same feeling he had from that morning seeing her in her nightgown. He couldn't move. The only thing he could do was to look at her. Kagome stood there tapping her foot impatiently.

Sango was first to look up at Kagome. "Nice outfit!", Sango said politely like a friend should. Kagome just kept standing there tapping her foot harder, making a thumping noise. Sango was wearing a brown and pink shirt. The pink on the shirt said Keep staring I might do a trick. She was wearing blue denim pants with a silver chain with rhimstones hanging down on the side. Her long hair brown was in a high ponytail. She was wearing small silver rhimostone earrings compared to Kagome's large ones. Miroku was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with blue denim pants. The shirt said I'm with the band in black. "What do you want me to say", Sango asked. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. "Are we supposed to be going to class now!" Kagome shouted. Sango looked at Kagome with a very confused expression on her face. "Kagome, our classes don't start until **8:15**! What the hell are you talking about? Kagome face turned immediately red. "Don't tell me you thought the time we had to go to class was the same as our high school time, did you? Sango burst out laughing which made Kagome redden even more from embarrassment. Kagome clutched her fists. "Shut up Sango! It's not that funny. Sango calmed down. "Okay, it's not that funny… but that tape I have is even funnier. Kagome's embarrassed expression turned into an angry one. "Sango! I swear that I will get kill you if show that to anyone! Sango cut her off. "Don't worry I won't show it to anyone until I've taped every single one of us." Kagome was confused and so was Miroku who finally turned himself away from the video game. "What do you mean every single one of us"? Miroku asked. She stood up and smiled. "I'll tell you when everybody else is present to hear what I have to say! "Now, let's go and meet up with the others! Sango grabs her little black bag which was carrying her video camera and grabs Kagome's hand. They rush out the door and at the same time Inuyasha, Kouga, Kikyo and Ayame were exiting their dorm. Inuyasha and Kouga's eyes widen when they look at Kagome. "Damn!', they both say at the same time. Kagome doesn't hear what they say because she is lost in deep thought. Sango notice Kagome's uneasiness. "What's wrong, Kagome!" "It's…It's just that I think I forgot something really important! Kagome remembers. "Holy shit, I forgot my schedule. She digs in her purse. "Ah-hah! I found it! Kagome beams while everyone has sweatdrops in the back of their heads. She looks at her schedule. "Hmm, let's see Math, English,Gym, blah… Yes! Yeesssss! "Kagome, what are you yelling about!" Sango asked covering her ears. "You know, that Latin dance class I signed up for last year! I made it! Have the class! Yes! Looks around to see everyone staring at her like she's crazy! "What!", she yelled. Why are you all staring at me!"Well, I don't know Kagome. You seem to be the only crazy person here", Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha! You better watch what you fuckin say to or I'll… Sesshomaru and Miroku now exit the dorm room to join everyone else! Miroku stares at the scene in front of him. Inuyasha and Kagome are in eachother's faces grring at eachother. "Well, I'm going to leave before this argument gets any worse". Miroku turns and starts walking down the hallway. Sango follows after him. "For once you're right Miroku". She says walking besides him. Soon everyone else follows behind them to get to their classes on time. Kikyo sighs, "They'll never learn". Ayame joins, "You know what they say.. You can't teach old dogs, new tricks." Inuyasha leaves Kagome and starts yelling at Ayame. "Who are you calling old. And what do you mean you can't teach an old dog a new trick?" Kikyo and Ayame sighs. Meanwhile Kagome catches up with Sango and walks with her.

The end or not? Yeah, Yeah I know I need to update sooner right? NO! I have frequent writers block so pleez don't be mad at me! Anyway, I still had writers block while I was writing this so its kind of shorter. I think anyways my next chapter will be a lot better! Pleaz keep reading! Oh and thanks for the reviews.


	5. Mind Your Own Business

Kilalachibi14

Here's thefifth chapter! There is a lemon in this one. Yeah, lemons! Be prepared anyway there is also a really funny part in here! Yeah .

Everyone is at the lunch table eating. Miroku is eating a chili dog, Kagome is eating hamburger, Kouga is eating lasagna, Inuyasha isn't eating anything because he is to busy watching Kikyo eat a sub, Sesshomaru is eating a salad, and Sango is eating yogurt. Ayame isn't eating there because she is at P.E that period. Sango takes out her video camera. "Today, the circle of friends are eating..**(Turns the camera to Miroku who is lifting his chili dog up to his face)** Hey Miroku! Tell our viewers what's on the menu for today. Miroku stares at the camera completely embarrassed. "Ee,gad! Sango put that damn thing away! Sango sighs. "Miroku, you're not supposed to look at the camera! You're so unprofessional! She turns the camera to Sesshomaru. "Show him how to do it Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looks at the camera with an annoyed expression on his face. "That depends… Show him how to do what?" Miroku smiles at Sango and Sango blushes. "You perverts!' She kicks Miroku under the table. "Oww!" He screams in pain. She turns the camera on Inuyasha. "Kay, Inuyasha this is your one chance to become famous." Inuyasha is watching Kikyo chew her sub. Looks at the camera with a smile on his face. "I don't need your stupid camera…**( Please take note everyone except Kikyo and Sango is drinking a juice or milk**) I'm already famous with my sexy looks.

Kikyo starts choking on her sub and everyone else has juice or milk coming out their noses. Kikyo is able to get the piece of the sub down and grabs Inuyasha by the neck choking him this time. "What are you trying to do! Kill me!" She rings Inuyasha's neck back and forth. Inuyasha whines for his mommy! "H..E..L..P..M..E!" Kikyo lets go and Inuyasha drops to the floor. Kagome looks at her watch because she wants to get her messenger bag from the dorms for her next two classes. Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome's watch to see what time it was too. Kagome notices Sesshomaru's cold gaze on her watch and puts her wrist under the table. "If you wanted to know what time it was whatever your name is, all you had to do was ask', Kagome smarted. "The name is Sesshomaru, you bitch. And as you can assume for the last name I am related to the principal of this college of this University.

And another thing I don't ask for anything, I always get what I want! Sesshomaru gets up from the table and leaves the room without throwing his lunch away. Kagome watches him leave with intrigued eyes. "Um, did I just like piss him off, just now?", Kagome asked playfully. Sango starts laughing and turns the video camera off. **( TO ANSWER UNASKED QUESTIONS:Yes, Sango taped the choking, nose spurts, argument) **Well, yeah! You did kinda say that rudely." Inuyasha smirks. "Hey, Kags you should piss Sesshomaru off more often." Kagome puts her hand in Inuyasha's face. "Up, but.. You should watch your back before you get choked again". Smiles at Kikyo who smiles back and glares at Inuyasha evilly. Which in return scares him. Kagome says as she walked toward the garbage can and then exited the cafeteria. Since Kagome had her purse with her that day and left her messenger bag in the dorms she had like 30 minutes to relax.

The package said I have a half an hour to rest our stomachs, Kagome thought to herself. She finally made it to the dorms. She went to her dorm door and unlocked the door with the key, she prepared the key for herself the night before. Kagome walked past the kitchen, Sango's room, her room, and before she opened the door to her room. She peered into Sesshomaru's room. It was so..so romantically set. The bed was like Kagome's room except the color. Everything on the bed and above the bed was blue. Dark blue and light blue. "Good combination," Kagome thought to herself. She walked further into the room and begin ot explore everything. **Yes, even his clothes** Meanwhile, Sesshomaru who had just returned from his visit to the library, decided also to relax in the dorms. He just wanted to take a quick nap in "his room". Because Kagome left the door unlocked (This is the answer to the question someone asked me but she left it unlocked because she went to get something out of the kitchen.) He simply walked in the dorm and shut the door behind him. He stopped where he stood. That scent… he thought to himself, "Her!" HE ran to his room and sure enough found Kagome spread out asleep on his bed. He smirked and enterd his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Despite his sneakiness, the click from the door stirred Kagome from her sleep. Sesshomaru leaned against the door watching Kagome stretch and yawn. He put his hand behind him and locked the door.

Kaogme thought to herself. She was dead. There was no way out, Sesshomaru was blocking the only exit. Her eyes looked upon his eyes, which showed no emotion. His yellow, cold eyes looked dangerous but interesting. The constant look dangerous but interesting. The constant stare made her shudder. Sesshomaru saw her shudder and the smirk disappeared from his face. "Did I not tell you to stay out of my room unless I say!" He started to move towards her. Kagome clinched her fists and begin to think fast. "I..Oh,no! There's no where to hide. It wouldn't do any good to move further up on the bed. Great! He's gonna rape me! She put her arm up as her defense. He quickly grab her arm and laid her on her back so that he was hovering over her. His grip was tight on her arm. She tried to struggle but his grip became even tighter. Sesshomaru's eyes were constant on Kag's cherry red lips. Her scent was intoxicating! He couldn't control himself any longer as his lips pressed against hers.

Kagome's eyes widened and heartbeat increased slightly. "Sesshomaru's kissing me!" Kagome thought to herself. She could feel his tongue searching her bottom lip for an entrance. She let him in and his tongue caressed her mouth. Making a loud moan escape from her body. Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied he wanted her to scream louder, so he unbuttoned her shirt and began to search her body with his hands. Kagome still having some common sense but wanting more started to nipping on his ear and unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands wondered as she felt his muscles and pulled him closer to her body. Squeezing his muscles, which came with a satisfying grunt! In an unwanting manner, Sesshomaru unattached himself from kagome who after being releasd begin gasping for breath. Kagome realizing what she had done, no they had done she….

Bham, Bham, Bham! Nan,Nah! I left a cliff hanger! What will happen next! Don't know! Anyways you better review me! NOW! Bye!

Inuyasha: I'm utterly disgusted!

Kagome: It was like a dream!

Sesshomaru: I catch girls in my bedroom for some reason! **Thinks to himself**

Kagome: **thinks** He's so sexy

Kilalachibi: Shut up, Sesshomaru's mine. (**Grabs Sesshomaru and Kisses him)**

**Kagome dies on the scene**

Inuyasha: Kagome! No! Wait a minute I have Kikyo! (Grabs Kikyo out of nowhere and Kisses her)


	6. Chapter 6

Kilalachibi14

This is the sixth chapter of this story. I don't know. I'm trying to determine if I still like this story. Well anyways, I now announce. This chapter, …I think! Well, as anyways read on man!

Kagome's deep breath softened and her eyes were to the floor. 'I can't believe I just did that', she thought to herself. She grabbed the top of her shirt and walked slowly towards the door. She started to turn the knob but it wouldn't turn all the way. 'It's locked!' She thought again to herself. She couldn't bring herself to ask Sesshomaru to unlock the door so that she could leave. So she stood there like a statue, sulking because she almost lost her virginity. Sesshomaru stood there staring at Kagome's back. He didn't understand why he did that. Never in his life had he ever felt such passion when he… He paused himself. He then turned his attention to Kagome who was standing at the door. He didn't need a clue to tell him that Kagome was upset. He walked over to his door and unlocked it **(Each doorknob has a certain way of opening and closing. If Sesshomaru had left his door closed. Kagome wouldn't have gotten in his room because she have to turn it a certain way)** Kagome left the room without saying or looking at Sesshomaru. She was way to disappointed of herself to even look at him.

Sesshomaru shut his door as soon as she stepped out and began to get ready for Latin dance. Kagome did the exact same when she got into her room. She had decided to forget about what had happened and to never let it happen again.

'I won't let my guard down again. I am as sharp as an eagle! Eye of the tiger!' she thought to herself. Sesshomaru in his

room had also decided the same thing. 'I will never in my life make the mistake to sleep with a wench such as her', he thought to himself. But his attitude completely changes when he forgot to pick up his chemistry book. Which meant he was going to be late for Latin dance. 'Damn! That bitch is going to let me have it when I arrive late to her class! Well, at least it will give me time to stall because every year she makes me the guinea pig for her class! He finished packing his bag and left for his chemistry class quickly.

Kagome finished packing her bag and left her dorm. She didn't dress in her Latin clothes because the teacher specifically said not to wear them until performance day. She enters the Latin room that is like half the size of her old high school gym. She saw Ayame and waved to her. Ayame waved back. Kagome walked over to meet her. "Hey!" Kagome said when she reached Ayame. 'Yo, what's up! Man, I'm pooped! Ayame began to stretch and yawn. Kagome giggled. 'You overworked yourself in P.E didn't you'? Ayame waved her hand casually. 'Is there anyway you can't be overworked in P.E? If there is tell me!' Kagome pulled her hair back in a ponytail with her hand and reached in her pocket for a rubber band. Ayame shrieked in horror! She grabbed her hand so that Kagome let go of her hair and it fell on her shoulders. Kagome was confused. 'Why did you do that?' Ayame shudders. 'I just love your hair down, leave it like that for um, the rest of the day.' She starts to laugh but it sounds like she's crying. Kagome puts her hands on her hips and sounds angry. 'Ayame, you tell me. Right now!' Ayame gives in and pull out a mirror from her purse. 'Hold this', she says and stands behind Kagome. She moves Kagome's hair and shows a big red spot on Kagome's neck. Ayame, 'Does the word, Hickey mean something to you'. Kagome turned pale. Ayame put Kagome's hair back on her shoulders covering the hickey.

Ayame, 'Now, you're gonna tell me who gave you that present'! Ayame put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. Kagome couldn't lie to Ayame because she was one of her best friends. Before Kagome could say something to stall the teacher calls everyone to sit on the floor in the middle of the room. 'Good-afternoon, class! Welcome to Latin dance class and I am your teacher Mrs. Takinju! I will be your dance instructor and as far as you know your mother while you are in this class. The class starts to laugh. "Well, I don't want to work you hard the first day you're here so… Sesshomaru and Kouga both show up in the doorway. The teacher turns towards them with a you're late expression look on her face. Sesshomaru and Kouga pull out quickly excuse passes and hand them to the teacher who motions them to sit down. Sesshomaru declines the offer and leans against the wall while Kouga sits next to Kagome. While the teacher is talking Kouga tries to flirt with Kagome who at one point is about to slap Kouga when Ayame quickly moves and sits in between them.

The teacher finishes talking to them. 'Now, I will assign partners. These will be your dance partners until well I say you have other partners!' The teacher does the whole class except Sesshomaru, Kagome, Ayame, and Kouga. The teacher calls Kouga's name. 'Kouga and……. Kouga starts murmuring, Kagome..Kagome..Kagome! Mrs. Ayame!' Kouga yells in horror. Ayame screams and looks at Kouga. 'Hey, I'm not married. yet!' Ayame screams making the class laugh. The teacher giggles. 'I can't resist teasing the new comers.' Ayame grred. Kagome laughed and so did the rest of the class. Kouga and Ayame blush. Kagome laughs at both of them. 'Look they're blushing.' Ayame throws Kagome an evil look. Kagome tries to hold back her laughter. 'Okay, class! This is not the Soprano's now let us finish the pairing!' The teacher calms the class down from all the laughter. 'Now the last couple will be Sesshomaru and Miss Kagome!' Kagome screamed in her head, "What"! Kouga screamed, 'No!' Kouga runs and hugs Kagome protectively. Kagome couldn't breathe. 'Ayame, help!' She muffled out. Ayame didn't have to be told twice. Ayame grabbed Kouga off of Kagome so fast that Kouga didn't know what hit him. 'You're my partner now, Kouga. If you think you're going to mess with Kagome while I'm around you've got another thing coming.' The class erupts into laughter. Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry because she was Sesshomaru's partner. She shivered all of a sudden she felt cold. She turned around and Sesshomaru was standing right behind her. All the girls in the class started to swoon over him all ready.

'Now, we will get started will get started with stretches. Please have one of your partners' stand in front of the other. Decide who in front and who's in back, quickly!' Kagome hesitated. 'Um, Sesshomaru could you be in front?' Sesshomaru just stared at her. Kagome thought to herself, 'Okay, this isn't going well. Maybe he's brain dead or something.' She started to wave her hand in his face. He grabbed her hand. 'I heard what you said, wench'. He moved in front of her. Kagome sighed in relief. They started they're stretches. The stretch was supposed to relieve any stress or nervousness between the partners. Of course Kagome got through it. Sesshomaru didn't mind. 'He's probably used to girls' reaching around his body, the perv.' Kagome thought to herself. She glanced over at Ayame and Kouga because she heard yelling and screaming. Kouga was rubbing his cheek, which had a red mark on it. Ayame was going off. 'Keep your fuckin face off of my ass!' Ayame yelled pushing him back and Kouga pushed her back. 'You keep your fuckin hands off of me! It was an accident! Kouga yelled at her. 'What! That was no accident you rubbed your head on my ass!' The teacher shook her head in disbelief. She looked over towards Kagome and Sesshomaru who were standing and watching the argument. She walked over and whispered a plan. 'Listen you two. We're going to blindfold the two of them and tie their hands up. Put them next to each other in a space where there is a lot of room. Then I'll keep the class quiet until they make up. It'll be like TV. The teacher said with stars in her eyes. Now who will blindfold Kouga. Kagome raised her hand. The teacher gave Kagome a blindfold it was black. The turns towards Sesshomaru and gives him a black blindfold. She whispered, 'That leaves Ayame!' Kagome sneaks up behind Kouga and whispers in his ear that she's switching partners and the teacher said they'll be partners only if Kouga allows Kagome to tie and blind him for one minute. Kouga smiles and says yes. Kagome ties him up and blindfolds him. Ayame wasn't as easy though. She had to have some of the classmates hold her down while Sesshomaru blindfold her and tied her up. Kagome: Well, she you later Kouga and Ayame! The class gets noisy and gets quieter. Someone closes the door and turns the lights off. **(The class is still in the room and so is the teacher but Kouga and Ayame think they're not there)**

**Well what will happen next! Muhahahahawaha! I don't know yet! Actually I'm starting the next chapter! What will something be confessed or not! Find out in the next chapter!**

**Kagome: eating popcorn Man, this is getting good! Passes the popcorn to Sesshomaru **

**Sesshomaru: Eats some of the popcorn and passes it to unhappy Ayame and Kouga **

**Ayame: Who does that Kilalachibi14 think she is tying me up like that!**

**Kouga: Yeah, I wanted to be with Kagome.. I mean you Ayame!**

**Ayame dunks the popcorn on Kouga's head**

**Ayame: There's your Kagoome! Starts crying **

**Kouga can't handle the crying and kisses her **

**Sesshomaru looks disgusted and Kagome smiles **

**Kouga:thinking This isn't so bad…**

**Ayame:Thinking Kouga is kissing me,Sniffs Something smells like butter…**

**This is one of my shorties after stories Pleaz send some reviews! Review **

**Me Now!Kilalachibi14 0 - monkey**

**Sesshy'slittle girl: That's not mean, it's creative!**

**Gasert: I'm so glad you love my story! Lol!**


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling Go Ablur

Thank you all my faithful readers and sorry I've taken so long to write a new chapter but I was tired and wanted to take a short break. Then after that I ran out of my allergy medicine and I am now sick. It sucks to be me man. Anyways here is Chapter Seven.

Chapter Seven 

The class sat quietly for twenty minutes while they waited for Kouga and Ayame to actually say some mushy stuff but since the two were wolf demons and could smell the whole class so they said nothing. The teacher became feed up and turned on the lights and two other classmates untied Kouga and Ayame. Ayame and Kouga once untied fell to the floor like a bundle of logs and were fast asleep. Sweat drops were behind everyone's heads. Kagome, "No wonder they didn't say anything!" The teacher grrs and steps on Kouga repeatedly. "Wake up Damn it!" The teacher yelled and Kouga woke with yelps off pain. "What the hell is your problem? Ow! Kouga tried to get up quickly but as soon as he got up he tripped over Ayame who was still asleep.Ayame jumps awake and stares down at Kouga wondering what the hell he was downing on top of her. "Trying to get fresh! Aye! Well take this you pervert! She slaps him across the head and kicks him in the stomach. Kouga lay on his backside unconscious. Kagome runs up to him and waves her hand in front of his face. "Wow! He's out cold! She looks over to Ayame. "Um, I think you'd better get him to your dorm because I don't think he'll be waking up soon. Ayame nods her head and looks at Sesshomaru with a "could you please carry Kouga to my dorm" look. Sesshomaru sighs irritably and carries Kouga out of the classroom. Sesshomaru quickly drops Kouga off at Kouga and Ayame's dorm and leaves. Forcing Ayame to carry Kouga inside the rest of the way. Kagome left after Sesshomaru chasing and when she finally caught up to him she sighed in relief.

"What are you sighing about?' He said rudely.

"Jeez, what's your problem?'

'What do you think my problem is? You're following me around like a pest.' He stared her down coldly.

She laughs warmly sending chills up his spine. ' You're so funny Sesshy.'

'Don't call me that' He growled.

'You mean call you Sesshy.' She laughed again.

'What is so funny?' He looked at her now irritated but not as much.

' I guess it amuses me how easily you become ticked off'. She now stared at him cheerfully now.

Sesshomaru stared at this girl who now smiling at him. She was beautiful and nice. What did it matter to him how beautiful she looked? How her brown hair cascade on her shoulders so naturally. He soon found himself staring at her with new eyes.

'Uh, Sesshomaru…' He walked into a door because he wasn't watching where he was going. Kagome ran up to him with concerned eyes. Checking his head to see if there were any bruises touching him gently. Sesshomaru liked the feeling when she touched his skin and wanted her touch him more. As she was checking her forehead he reached up and touched her hands holding them there on his face. She blushed red bewildered of why he was touching her hands like that.

'Umm, Sesshomaru why are you?' She stopped as a small smile crept across is face.

'I like the touch of your soft hands. Sorry, if this disturbs you I will stop.' He lets go of her hands and let's them fall to her side. But she was hiding the feeling she felt all along. She touched his face with her hand and pulls him off of the ground. She stares deeply into his eyes and says…

'Let's go somewhere that we can talk privately K?' He nods his head and she leads him to a bench at the far side of the school where it is very secluded and getting dark outside. The sky was red orange and the sun was setting. She sat down on a bench and he sat by her. She was wearing a spagetti strap shirt that was pink and a khaki miniskirt. Sesshomaru was now currently wearing a short-sleeved expansive silk shirt and a pair of blue pants. Kagome smiled and watched the sunset in the distance.

'So, why are we out here are we here outside again. I have better things to be doing.' Sesshomaru said impatiently. He tapped his fingers repeatly on his lap and stared at Kagome expecting an answer. Kagome smiled and continued to stare at the sunset knowingly that the silence would soon get on his nerves. He growls and looks at the sunset too. He wasn't fascinated to it while he was so ticked off so he had to sit there awhile. Before he notice its beautiful features.

'Sesshomaru?' She gazed at him with an amused expression on her face.

He turned his gaze from the clouds to look at her.

'I want to know more about you… I get this feeling when I'm around you and….' She stops feeling embarrassed

'I know what you mean. But before we get into detail let's go on a little trip outside the campus.' He said with a little excitement in his voice.

She smiles back at him and nods her head. Not knowing what kind of disaster was coming her way…

Well, there's Chapter Seven! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I've been really slacking and have to get ready for school next week! Our football team just lost the first game of the season! -.- Pleaz send nice and Reviews. And what surprise is in store for the next chapter.

Kagome: has a excited look on her face

Sesshomaru:staring at the tv screen mouth open

Inuyasha: I gotta give it to Kilalachibi the suspense in the next chapter is mind blowing!

Kikyo: **Not there cause she was suck into a mysterious Black hole**

Miroku: Sango, was that the right thing to do?

Sango: In kagome's case yes!

Pleaz review! And some suggestions or questions.


	8. Chapter 8The Details

Kilalachibi14

This is the eight chapter of this fanfic and you can't believe how excited I am. Very surprising this fanfic is starting to become very successful. It is becoming more and more interesting and hopefully I will be able to update a lot sooner. Well enough of me on with the eighth chapter!

Chapter Eight

The Details

She smiles back at him and nods her head. Not knowing what kind of disaster was coming her way…

They both get up and head back to their dorm. It was getting late. As soon as they step into the dorm they hear voices in the living room.

'Stop! Miroku.' Sango steps backwards away from him. She is blushing as red as a turnip. Miroku keeps moving forward his hands were reaching out for her. When Sango had finally backed into a wall Miroku thrushes into the wall. In a position she could get away from him. Miroku smiled.

'Sango, why do you fight...kisses her 'So much'

'You know I turns you on' She says.

'But… Miroku starts to say when he hears Kagome's giggling in the doorway.

By the time Sango looked up Kagome was on the floor laughing and Sesshomaru was looking at her like she was crazy. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango faces were as red as turnips. Sesshomaru sighed and walked to his room. Kagome crawled to her room still laughing. Sango and Miroku just looked at eachother as they both went to their rooms.

It was later that night that Kagome couldn't sleep she was tossing and turning wondering where Sesshomaru was taking her. She quietly crept out of her room and knocked on Sesshomaru's door. She was wearing a black lacy nightgown that went down to her knees. Sesshomaru was currently reading his book for literature class and groaned when he was interrupted. "Come in", he said patiently. Kagome turned the doorknob and walked in. Sesshomaru looked up and saw that it was Kagome. He motioned her to come sit on the side of his bed. 'His big comfy bed.' She nervously sat on the edge.

Sesshomaru smirked at her shyness. He put his book away and gave her full attention.

'I'm guessing that you didn't just come into my room just to sit on my bed' He said smoothly.

'I… um…' She couldn't get out a sentence.

'You umm..What?' He was getting impatient.

' I wanted to ask where you were taking me tomorrow?' She finally got it out.

He crawled over to her and put his arms around her.

'I don't like it when people talked to me through their backs' He whispered in her ear, which made her shiver. He smiles.

'I'm sorry'

'It's a surprise. But I can describe it…for you'

'Yes, describe it for me' She smiles as she brought his body closer and snuggled her head into his chest.

' At night the beach is so beautiful and there are no city lights. The wave hit the sands softly and continuously pushes the sand back. The breezes are soft and moon reflects softly on the ocean's surface. He looks down at Kagome who has fallen asleep in his chest and says, "But no place, person, or thing is more beautiful than you are Kagome". He kisses her head and lays her down in his bed. Her hair rested on his silk pillows and he took off his shirt. Slid into bed next to her, snuggled in close to her. Kagome sighed gently as she unconsciously laid her head on Sesshmaru's bare chest. He went to sleep.

HERE I UPDATED! PLEAZ SEND REVIEWS

I'm very sorry this chapter is so short but it's better than nothing…

Love ya Kilalachibi14


	9. Comment to views

Kilalachibi14

Thanks you guys for reviewing and I'm sorry if I don't use grammer very well. Not listing the names. But it was awesome advice and um maybe I need to work on the past-present tense thing too. Thanx those who suggested that! Though it made cry -. The nineth chapter will be here soon! Happy Holidays.


	10. Secrets part 1

Kilalachibi14

Hello my favorite readers! Thanx for reviewing so much I hope you enjoy this chapter! I trying to bring this story to a really high climax so don't be surprised when you see (read) something's you don't like. Well enough said read on my readers.

Kagome rolled over in her sleep. She cracked her eyes open and gazed at Sesshomaru as he slept. He looked like an angel as his sliver hair swept over his shoulders. His face seemed to be carved perfectly and pale was his skin. Though he looked like one of those guys who went to the tanning bed every so often. She moved slowly as she slipped out of the bed careful that she didn't wake him. She crept slowly towards the door. She was sure that she had made no noise. When Sesshomaru taps her on the shoulder. Kagome jumped so high her head could have blown a hole in the ceiling. She yelped and hit her head on the door. "Don't forget to pack you bags were leaving at 6:30." He says in a barely a whisper. She looks confused. But she nods and leaves his room slowly shutting the door behind her. As she walked past the living room she noticed a curled up Sango and Miroku sleeping on the couch. Miroku had Sango pulled close and her head resting on his chest. She smiled at her friend and went to her room. As soon as she got to her closet she packed her clothes ever so quietly not wake anyone up. Afterwards she went into the bathroom. She took a shower, fixed her hair –make-up, and put a lacy blue top on with a light green mini on. After she was refreshed Kagome fell asleep on her bed lying next to her luggage. "Sesshomaru"…

**_Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's room_**

Sesshomaru's cell phone began to vibrate and ring loudly. He was currently lying on his bed facing the ceiling as if he were waiting for it fall. He lazily reaches over and picks up the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi" His voice sounded tired.

"Sesshy!" A seductive voice calls him.

Seshomaru sits up as if being controlled. He growls in annoyance.

"I love it when you do that" She says in an amused voice.

"Kagura! How dare you call me that name! His eyes flash a violent red.

"What? Sesshy? You know you love that name."

"What the fuck are you calling me for!" His voice sounds impatient.

"I miss you!" Her voice sounds sad and trembling. She sobs pathetically on the phone.

"You're a hore! You don't miss anybody until you stop getting money bitch!" He grasps the phone tightly.

She stops crying and gets to the point.

"Look! I need more money and your going to supply me with it!" She yells into the phone.

He chuckles on the phone.

"And what makes you so confident?" He sounds amused.

"Do you forget I am the mother of your daughter? Oh, yes that's right you tried to forget both of us by sending us away with just enough money to get out of your life for 3 years." She sounds even more confident.

Sesshomaru's attitude change from amused to anger. So much he turned into his real form a dog youkai. His eyes turned red as his hand grew claws. His ears grew pointed and red marking began to form on is face.

"You ugly ass fucking hore!" He roared into the phone but not loud enough to be heard by the others.

"Calm down, Sesshy. You don't want to wake that dark haired girl you've been fucking around with.' She smarted at him.

"How do you know about Kagome." He was ready to track Kagura down and kill her.

"Sesshomaru. I have eyes all around you that you don't even know about. So always know I'm watching you. Oh, and you can give me the money on the family island tomorrow. I'll be waiting and if you don't show up. I'm going to expose this to the media and our whole family. Making you have to explain why you impregnated your half cousin. Bah-Bye!" The phone line goes dead. Sesshomaru goes to his desk and pulls out a potion that helps keep him in a human stage for a day at a time unless something triggers his real form. "That bitch will pay", he says as he drinks his potion and turns into a human. Then he goes to his closet and begins to pack his bag when a picture of him and Kagura falls on his shirt.

That's the end of the chapter! Hope you like it because there is a part 2 to it! Well so I took so long to update! Pleaz review!


End file.
